


This Lonely Game We Play

by Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	This Lonely Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turningthepages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthepages/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/49139525366/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/49138962618/in/photostream/)


End file.
